Secretos, Maltratos, Amor
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Ryoma estaba a punto de decirle a momoshiro lo que sentia, pero es abusado por la persona mas admirada... lo peor es que comienza a sentir afecto por el... ¿puedes enamorarte de la persona que te arruinó la vida? yaoi,lemon,rape,violencia
1. secreto

**Secretos…abusos…amor**

Prince of tennis no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes

No podía creerlo, al fin se había decidido a decírselo. Al fin se le declararía y le diría todo lo que sentía en su corazón...

Te lo diré momo, ya no puedo guardar mas este secreto debo decirte. Pensó

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. –aunque me rechaces debo decírtelo… no puedo seguir ocul…

¡oye espérame!

Esa voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de momoshiro siempre lo sacaba de sus pensamientos y hacia que pusiera toda su atención en el.

-veo que al fin te levantaste temprano .le dijo ocultando su sonrojo

- si, es que al fin me compre el reloj despertador que tanto me hacia falta. Le contesto sonriendo

-otro? Cuantos van ya con este

tres exactamente

necesitas tres relojes para despertar? Dijo mirándolo sin ocultar su asombro

bueno…es que si suenan al mismo tiempo hace que me despierte

eres increíble

recuerda que no soy una persona muy madrugadora

si ya lo he notado

Caminaron juntos hacia el colegio, ryoma iba sumido en sus pensamientos, buscando la mejor manera de decírselo, mientras que momoshiro iba hablando sobre algo que el no tenia idea…

-oye me estas escuchando? dijo al ver que no decía nada

- eh? Claro que si

- de que estaba hablando?

-decías algo hombre un hombre que hacia algo con los ojos…

-que podía hipnotizar con los ojos! Dijo con gran entusiasmo

- con solo una mirada y te puede hipnotizar no te parece genial? ¡Imagínatelo!

claro… genial dijo con voz apagada

que le puedo decir? Pensó. – talvez si se lo digo directamente…

oye me estas escuchando pregunto otra vez

o si se lo escribo… no mejor la primera opción

ryoma ¡ grito exasperado

-he? Respondió "inteligentemente"

- que te pasa hoy estas mas distraído que de costumbre

-

Tranquilo no pasa nada.

bueno si tienes algún problema… yo estoy aquí dijo sonriente

por supuesto dijo sonriendo

bien ahora caminemos más rápido o no habrá servido de nada comprarme otro despertador. Dijo caminando mucho mas rápido(por no decir correr)

se lo diré en el receso pensó finalmente. -lo buscare y le diré lo que siento por el

El día transcurrió sin muchas novedades, una de las pocas que le importo fue que lo castigaron, dejándolo sin receso por dormirse en clases.

genial…esto me pasa por dormirme tarde pensando en ti… Momo

al fin sonó el timbre que tan esperado por todos los estudiantes, fue el primero en salir, quería encontrarse con el. Lo espero a la entrada de la escuela

vamos ryoma cálmate …solo tienes que decirle lo mucho que te gusta pensó

al fin lo vio salir pero acompañado de un grupo de amigos

genial y ahora que… no tengo mas remedio…

Camino hacia el decididamente, momoshiro al verlo le sonrió lo que aumento el nerviosismo que tenia.

hola ryoma no te vi en receso le dijo muy sonriente

si lo que paso fue que me castigaron… oye momoshiro yo…

si que pasa le miro curiosamente

necesito hablarte de… algo importante…después

claro…solo dime la hora y el lugar

7:00 p.m. en el parque

De acuerdo, te veo ahí entonces

Bien…adiós le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su casa su corazón latía aceleradamente

Bueno…no salio como esperaba, pero esta noche se lo diré

Lo que ryoma no sabia era que alguien lo observaba muy atentamente

CONTINUARA…

En fin que decir… pues me entro ganas de hacer un fic y aquí estoy

Me gusta esta pareja y los haré sufrir un poco (o mucho) mientras avanza este fic.

Dejen sus comentarios que me serán muy útiles ya que es mi primer fic.

Besos ;)


	2. tormenta

**Secretos…maltratos…amor **

Prince of tennis no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes

A todos(as) gracias por sus ánimos me alegra que les haya gustado ahora aquí esta el segundo cap. De esta historia a la que le pondré todo mi empeño. ¡Denme sus opiniones para poder mejorar como escritora!

Necesito hablarte de… algo importante…después

Claro…solo dime la hora y el lugar

7:00 p.m. en el parque

De acuerdo, te veo ahí entonces

Bien…adiós le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su casa su corazón latía aceleradamente

Bueno…no salio como esperaba, pero esta noche se lo diré

Lo que ryoma no sabia era que alguien lo observaba muy atentamente.

-ryoma… te deseo tanto.- eran los pensamientos de aquel que lo observaba

Lo comenzó a seguir, había oído toda la conversación así que ya sabia que hacer. El seria suyo sin importarle el precio a pagar.

-Mas vale que me de prisa dijo caminando mas rápido

-tengo que terminar las tareas, copiar las clases que dieron mientras dormía y decidir como decirle a momoshiro que me gusta.

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido mientras pensaba en esto.

-le digo un simple m ¿me gustas o le digo mas cosas como… que siempre pienso en el…el corazón me palpita fuertemente cada vez que lo veo…

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando…

¡Pum!

-…lo siento dijo al chocar con una cara conocida

-descuida…tienes algún problema?

-como? Pregunto confundido mientras seguían caminando

-es que te veías muy…preocupado por algo y yo…

- te preocupaste por mi y me viniste a preguntar no? lo miro con una sonrisa

- …así es dijo ocultando su sonrojo

-no te preocupes estoy bien

-seguro?

- si…resolveré todo esta noche dijo pensativo

- bien entonces te veré después ryoma dijo tomando otra ruta

-adiós tezuca

Ryoma siguió caminando a casa mientras tezuca lo observaba

-ryoma…yo… algún día te lo diré…pronto pensando en esto siguió su camino.

* * *

Ya estaba listo tenia todo preparado había hecho todas sus obligaciones solo tenia que esperar pero… había un "gran problema"

-Muy bien… ¡Que demonios me pongo! Grito un desesperado ryoma mientras lanzaba ropa por todas partes. –debe ser algo que este a la ocasión… ¿Qué podría ser!

Al fin termino resolviendo su "gran problema" usando un suéter color azul y unos jeans.

-no es lo que tenia en mente y están algo ajustados pero… es posible que no sienta lo mismo que yo… además…dijo mirando el reloj…es… ¡tarde!

Bajo las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad…

-Oye, oye cual es la prisa pregunto su padre al verlo salir a tal velocidad

-voy a…estudiar dijo y salio corriendo. No le diría jamás…!lo molestaría de por vida!

-¡oye olvidaste tus libros! Gritó su padre saliendo atrás de el

–adolescentes siempre con prisa dijo mirando al cielo

- mas vale que se cuide parece que lloverá dijo mientras entraba a su casa

Un agitado ryoma corría por toda la calle ya era tarde, momoshiro debía estarlo esperando.

-espero que no se moleste

* * *

No podía creerlo había llegado al parque atrasado 15 minutos y no había señas de momoshiro.

Entonces recordó que su amigo no era la persona más puntual que el conocía así que se sentó a esperar.

-ya debe estar por llegar pensó

Pero se sentía muy incomodo era el o acaso algunas personas no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirarlo descaradamente?

-no volveré a salir con estos jeans pensó ryoma un tanto sonrojado

Para empeorar las cosas comenzó a llover a cantaros.

-genial justo lo que me faltaba dijo en voz alta mientras corría a refugiarse bajo unos árboles

Las personas ya se habían ido a causa de la lluvia, no le gustaba la idea de estar completamente solo en un parque lloviendo a cantaros

-las cosas que tengo que aguantar por ti…momoshiro…

Si creía que las cosas no podían empeorar más un rayo cayo y escucho algo como una explosión, entonces el parque quedo completamente a oscuras…

-esto esta mal dijo ryoma. Si l rayo lo había perturbado esto lo asustaba completamente. (Y si ustedes creen que no puede empeorar pues sigan leyendo)

Al menos si el no podía ver a nadie entonces nadie podía verlo a el eso lo tranquilizo un poco.

En verdad era increíble lo que podía pasar en solo 15 minutos y momoshiro no se había dignado en aparecer.

No vendrá pensó tristemente.-seguro se dio cuenta cual era el motivo y por eso no vino.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho pasos de alguien que parecía estar cerca.

-momoshiro pregunto al aire

Nadie respondió los pasos se escuchaban mas cerca lo que lo atemorizo mas aun

-Momoshiro… si es una broma no es gracioso dijo tratando de sonar calmado

De repente los pasos cesaron…eso lo calmo sea quien fuese se había ido ahora el haría lo mismo, no soportaba mas ese lugar y momoshiro parecía que no iba a venir ya lo escucharía en la mañana

Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar cuando sintió que dos brazos bien formados lo rodeaban…entonces sintió que era atrapado entre esos brazos y un musculoso pecho

-momo…shiro? pregunto nerviosamente

-no…decepcionado?

Esa no era la voz de momoshiro…al oírla comenzó a tratar inútilmente de separarse de el…

-¡suélteme! Le grito y en ese instante fue acallado con un profundo beso que lo tomo de sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Ese beso realmente lo dejo sin aliento. Su asaltante se separo en busca de aire mientras ryoma respiraba entrecortadamente -

-no te muevas le dijo mientras lo comenzaba a apretarlo contra su pecho mojado.

-¡suélteme! Grito desesperado

-no…esta noche cumpliré mi deseo…esta noche serás mío le susurro al oído

Había algo extraño…esa voz le rea familiar pero esas palabras lo hicieron sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

El sujeto aprovecho esa paralización momentánea para tomarlo por la espalda y taparle la boca mientras se lo llevaba entre los árboles

**CONTINUARA… **

**Si ya lo se…estoy escribiendo los caps. Demasiado cortos…pero se los advierto desde ahora el próximo cap tendrá lemon así que cuidado…si quieren que lo continué claro, aunque…se que si quieren **

**Besos ;) **

**Gracias por apoyarme a:**

**Suna y Bardus**: gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia y te lo advierto ryoma si que sufrirá (pobrecito cayo en mi retorcida mente) pero ya veras como se desarrolla la historia. ¡Cuídate!

**Nasaki: **descuida no tengo pensado matarlo (¡pero sufrirá!) pues sin el no habría historia y en cuanto a quien lo observaba solo te diré que es alguien muy conocido. Ya te enteraras en el tercer cap.

**Weird1: **gracias por tus consejos si se que lo hice muy corto…!pero es que ya lo quería subir ¡

Además soy nueva así que tenme algo de paciencia el 3er cap. Será mas largo. Gracias por decirme lo del titulo no quiero que parezca que me lo robe ni dada por el etilo. Sígueme dando tus consejos y así podré mejorar.

¡Muchas gracias!

Sigan animándome ahora me voy a hacer la tarea antes de que mis padres me encuentren aquí y me castiguen.jejeje n-n!

PST¡recen para que mis calificaciones suban! n-n! y dejen sus comentarios por favor (me animan a escribir mas rapido)


	3. el ojo de la tormenta

Gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad se los agradezco, aquí esta el tercer capitulo un poco mas largo. Disculpen mi demora (¡es la escuela cúlpenla a ella!) por cierto la mayoría decían que tezuca era quien vigilaba a ryoma ¡pues averígüenlo ustedes mismos!

PST: las palabras entre comillas son pensamientos

**Secretos…maltratos…amor**

No sabia donde estaba, ese hombre lo había llevado a rastras a esa cabaña abandonada. ¡Vaya que tenia fuerza!

Estaba en problemas ese sujeto lo había traído bajo la lluvia a un lugar desconocido para el con un plan retorcido en mente.

-no te preocupes dijo con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro -no tengo Sida ni ninguna otra enfermedad. estoy completamente limpio aunque…te dolerá un poco

Ryoma lo miro con terror, estaba petrificado no podía hablar mucho menos gritar.

Es ese momento un rayo ilumino el lugar dándole la oportunidad de ver quien era su atacante.

-¡TEZUCA!

-¿sorprendido?

-"no…tu no puedes" pensó ryoma al ver la cara de su agresor. El no le podía estar haciendo eso.

Reacciono cuando su cuando lo comenzó a arrastrar a hacia una vieja cama.

-¡NO! grito con fuerza consiguiendo zafarse…

"Debo salir de aquí" pensó pero no podía ver nada palpaba la pared buscando la puerta mas no la encontraba, solo oía la tormenta afuera que arreciaba con mas fuerza.

Tezuca solo lo observaba por un segundo pensó dejarlo ir, pero borró esa idea de su mente un instante. No lo dejaría ir, eso nunca, esa noche… seria de el.

-crees que puedes escapar comenzó a caminar hacia el –estas muy equivocado…no podrás salir…no ahora dijo mientras lo sujetaba firmemente pero sin lastimarlo.

-po-por favor…déjame ir suplico lleno de pánico

-para que para que vayas con el? Le pregunto, otro rayo cayo y ryoma pudo ver la expresión de su rostro…nada buena

-el…dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro –no te merece…el no merece a alguien como tu

-pero yo…lo...

-¡no lo digas! grito un furioso tezuca –no te atrevas a decirlo nunca

Ryoma estaba más asustado que nunca, tezuca no estaba en sus cabales

-no dejare que seas de el… eso nunca dijo mientras lo cargaba hacia la cama.

-no…déjame ir…¡por favor! suplico inútilmente

-que? y perderme probarte no lo creo dijo mientras lo depositaba en la cama

Iba a decir algo más pero tezuca lo callo con un profundo beso que lo tomo por sorpresa, sentía como exploraba cada rincón de su boca dejándolo sin aire.

Mientras tanto en un teléfono publico

-hola?

-hola soy yo

-hola como estas momoshiro saludo alegremente la prima de ryoma

-estoy bien, me pasas a ryoma?

-lo siento pero el salio a estudiar a casa de unos amigos y con esta lluvia quizás se quede por un buen tiempo

-ya veo… por favor dile que me llame cuando llegue de acuerdo?

-por supuesto

"ryoma…debe estar molesto por que llegué tarde" pensaba momoshiro "solo espero que este bien" pensó mientras veía caer el agua con fuerza

Tezuca comenzó a acariciarlo encima de la ropa mojada pero esta pronto comenzó a estorbar. Lo despojo rápidamente de su camisa y comenzó a lamer cada rincón de su pecho desnudo mientras le sujetaba los brazos.

Ryoma en vano trataba de librarse sentía como tezuca acariciaba cada rincón de su pecho. Este comenzó a succionar un pezón de ryoma el cual no pudo reprimir un gemido, después de todo era hombre y no podía dejar de sentir…aunque lo quisiera.

Tezuca sonrió ante esto aprovecho que estaba encima de ryoma para poder quitarse la camisa mojada y abrasar a ryoma fuertemente ryoma sintió escalofríos cuando esta piel suave y mojada se junto con la suya que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Tezuca succiono sus pezones uno por uno lo que hizo que soltara otro gemido que trato de reprimir

-no…no hagas eso vamos gime para mi dijo tezuca mientras le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

-no vas a necesitar esto dijo deshaciéndose del pantalón y los boxers al mismo tiempo.

Ryoma estaba desesperado tezuca estaba encima de el y era obvio que no se iba a detener y lo peor era que el estaba disfrutando sus caricias Tezuca sabía como tocarlo.

-ryoma…he esperado mucho tiempo por esto dijo introduciendo dos dedos dentro del pequeño…

-uhhggg…no…por favor dijo al sentir la intromisión

-si cooperas será mas fácil…y menos doloroso dijo introduciendo otro dedo. Los estuvo entrando y sacando por unos momentos hasta que sintió que ya estaba listo.

Por favor ryoma…relájate si no lo haces te dolerá mas de la cuenta

Ryoma ya no podía resistir tezuca lo tenia completamente dominado solo podía esperar…

Tezuca comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, después de todo no quería lastimarlo, lo deseaba mas que a nada. Duro un tiempo dentro de el sin moverse y luego comenzó con unas embestidas suaves

-uhhg…para…. ¡Por favor!

-tu rostro no dice lo mismo dijo acelerando y disminuyendo periódicamente sus embestidas .gime para mi como el principio…vamos

-ryoma lo sentía dentro de el, sintió como aceleraba el ritmo y no pudo reprimirse mas. Comenzó a jadear y a gemir sin poder evitarlo

Tezuca acelero sus movimientos presionando sus caderas dándoles a ambos gran placer.

Ryoma gemía y jadeaba sin control igual que tezuca que en ese momento lo beso profundamente. Tezuca se sorprendió la notar como ryoma le correspondía el beso.

Ryoma sintió como tezuca sujetaba su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo. El ya estaba al borde y eso colmó su resistencia. Se vino con un grito arqueando la espalda en la mano de su tezuca el cual al sentir como ryoma apretaba su miembro exploto depositando sus fluidos dentro de ryoma con grandes gritos de satisfacción cayendo totalmente agotado encima de ryoma.

Espero unos minutos antes de retirarse con cuidado de ryoma.

-A pesar de todo también disfrutaste no? dijo levantándose

Ryoma no respondió, se sentía sucio y miserable y lo peor es la persona que lo hacia sentir así era alguien tan querido por el.

En ese momento tezuca lo abrazo por la espalda juntando sus cuerpos desnudos nuevamente.

-por…por que pregunto si mas ryoma mientras se sumía en la inconciencia

-por que te amo ryoma dijo volteándolo y besándolo suavemente en los

labios.

Abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de ver donde estaba, quiso levantarse pero un agudo dolor se lo impidió. Recordó con horror y humillación lo que había pasado hace aproximadamente dos horas. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro para luego caer sobre la cama.

"que puedo hacer ahora?" pensó angustiado "quiero morirme"

En ese instante la imagen de momoshiro sonriendo le llego a la mente.

"momoshiro…perdóname no pude hacer nada" dijo comenzando a levantarse con algo de dificultad. Debía salir de ahí no quería estar en caso de que tezuca volviera.

No supo de donde saco fuerzas pero salio de ahí. Ya era muy tarde y apenas podía caminar.

-momoshiro… fue el susurro que salio de sus labios –yo…lo siento

Se sentía increíblemente vacío. Llego como pudo a su casa y trato de aparentar que nada había pasado

-vaya ya era hora era su padre que le hablaba -no duras tanto cuando vas a estudiar

-no pude salir por la tormenta mintió inteligentemente –me voy a dormir

-¡oye! No vas a cenar? Era su prima desde la mesa

-estoy cansado dijo mientras subía las escaleras

Se encerró su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente frente al espejo. Se quito la camisa y noto las marcas dejadas por tezuca en su cuerpo.

Se quito los jeans y luego los boxers se horrorizo al notar el semen mezclado con sangre…su sangre

-como… ¡como pudo pasarme esto! Su tristeza se convirtió en furia en contra de su agresor y contra si mismo.

Tomo su ropa y la puso en el cesto de basura, ya se encargaría de tirarla luego, en ese instante un papel cayo del bolsillo del pantalón era una nota de tezuca.

"**Ryoma de ahora en adelante me perteneces solo estarás conmigo lo de esta noche lo repetiremos en otra ocasión".**

"**NO DEJARE QUE SEAS DE NADIE MAS" **

No podía creer lo que leía retrocedió un par de pasos dejando caer la nota.

Luego la tomo y la hizo mil pedazos arrojándola en el cesto de basura con la ropa. No tenia mente para pensar en eso ahora solo quería bañarse, se adentro en la ducha y dejo correr la llave.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el agua fría.

Se lavo con cuidado para no lastimarse.

-"no importa cuanto me bañe seguiré estando sucio" pensó tristemente

Salio de la ducha y se vistió como pudo. Ahora venia la parte más difícil: tratar de dormir y al día siguiente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya enfrentaría e tezuca para alejarlo.

Lo que paso esa noche seria un secreto que no le contaría a nadie…aunque lo consumiera por dentro.

Se recostó en su cama tratando de dormir. Ahora tendría que esperar la mañana y tratar de seguir viéndolo a los ojos.

No podría contarle jamás lo sucedido, pues le tendría lastima.

-no…no quiero su lastima…quiero su corazón… con este pensamiento trato de conciliar el sueño.

Tras una difícil noche, abrió los ojos pesadamente, se incorporo un poco adolorido.

-"aun me duele"… "aunque el dolor ya esté desapareciendo"… "los recuerdos quedan"…

Dio un gran suspiro preparándose para un difícil día.

-muy bien… aquí vamos

-¡vaya! miren quien madrugo el día de hoy dice burlonamente su padre

-¡tio ya déjalo en paz que no ves que no esta de humor! le Reclamo nanako.-ryoma ven a desayunar ofreció amablemente

-no tengo hambre dijo vagamente

-pre ryoma no comiste nada anoche, si no comes no aguantaras

-estas mas raro que de costumbre... Estas enfermo le pregunto su padre algo preocupado

-no…esta bien comeré algo…"quiero poder aguantar" pensó

Después de un silencioso desayuno se encamino rumbo a la escuela. La parte buena era que no tenía que preocuparse por encontrarse con momoshiro o ningún otro compañero ya que ninguno acostumbraba a llegar tan temprano a la escuela.

-¡RYOMA ESPERA! Grito una voz conocida

. Ryoma paro en seco al reconocer esa voz -"no puede ser" pensó asustado

Volteo lentamente y observo como un agitado momoshiro corría para alcanzarle esa era la primera vez que lo veía tan temprano.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, después de todo sus sentimientos hacia el no habían cambiado en nada.

Pero a medida que se iba acercando fue cambiando su expresión de alegría por una de tristeza, al recordar lo que había pasado no hace mucho tiempo, ahora no podría acercarse a el.

-"no…te ensuciarías si estas cerca de mi" pensó tristemente

-momoshiro ya había llegado donde el estaba y trataba de calmar su respiración. Ryoma se preparo mentalmente para lo que venia.

-¡discúlpame!… ¡por favor! Decía entrecortadamente momoshiro-yo te deje plantado y…lo siento dijo finalmente

-no importa dijo comenzando a caminar

-¡¿Qué no importa! ¡Claro que importa! me retrace y… iba a decir algo mas pero noto algo en el rostro de ryoma. Se veía…destrozado

-ryoma…donde fuiste cuando te cansaste de esperarme?

-a caminar

-Con la lluvia de anoche? Y no te resfriaste?

Momoshiro---se puede saber porque no llegaste anoche? Pregunto ryoma un tono de molestia en su voz

-¡si llegue! Solo que llegue tarde…era que no pude resolver un problema a tiempo y me atrase…

-que clase de problemas se volteo mirándolo de frente

-Ya no importa… oye ryoma…que me querías decir pregunto sin mas

-olvídalo… ya no tiene importancia respondió ryoma tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar frente a momoshiro.

-estas seguro? Parecía urgente ¡vamos dímelo! insistía momoshiro

-dije que no importa… ya olvídalo

-anda dime. Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte. Para eso estamos los

-¡DIJE QUE YA NO IMPORTA! Grito un furioso ryoma. Momoshiro si que se sorprendió. Jamás lo había visto perder su sangre fría de ese modo.

-perdóname dijo bajamente ryoma mientras agachaba la cabeza

-descuida, supongo que no debí insistir…pero si no puedes con tu problema, yo estaré aquí para ayudarte ¿de acuerdo? Dijo momoshiro poniendo su mano en su hombro. Ryoma se sobresalto al sentir el contacto con la mano de momoshiro. Se volteo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.

--se nos hace tarde dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escuela

-"ryoma"… "esta molesto conmigo porque llegue tarde aunque"… momoshiro se apresuro para darle alcance "siento que hay algo mas"

Esta era una de las extrañas situaciones en que momoshiro estuvo temprano en la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo no quería comer y había estado completamente callado. ¡Ni siquiera peleo con kaoru! Esto sin duda preocupo a sus amigos. Así que acordaron que dos de ellos lo interrogaran el en receso. Después de buscarlo un rato lo encontraron en el techo.

Estaba sentado mirando al vacío. Momoshiro al oír la puerta volteo rápidamente para ver si entraba la persona que esperaba pero no trato de ocultar su desilusión al ver a eiji y syusuke frente a el.

-momoshiro…te sientes bien le pregunto zyusuke con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-eh, ah, si estoy bien…por que lo preguntas dijo vagamente

-¡nya! ¡Es una broma! No has devastado la cafetería! Respondió eiji algo exaltado.

-es que no tengo hambre respondió sin mas

-¡ves eso es preocupante!

-oye eiji…no tienes algo que hacer?

-nop… puedo estar aquí todo el día u-u

-seguro? Pobre suichiro dijo Momoshiro apoyándose en el barandal y mirando hacia abajo sabia por donde atacar para poder deshacerse de eiji –

-que tiene que ver suichiro con todo esto? Pregunto eiji apoyándose en el barandal junto a el.

-solo mira dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Eiji miro hacia abajo. –que quieres que vea solo veo árboles, estudiantes, suichiro almorzando la comida que una linda chica le ha obsequiado y ahora esta sonriéndole como tonta, kaoru tratando de librarse de sadayaru y también… ¡un momento! Volteo su mirada de vuelta a suichiro. Lo vio sentado bajo un árbol comiendo tranquilamente con esa chica. La chica se percato de su mirada y lo saludo alegremente. Eiji devolvió el saludo. –te odio dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa mientras le saludaba.

-bueno hablo momoshiro captando su atención -eiji ya que insistes tanto, te lo contaré es que

-¡no tengo tiempo, para esto! Grito al tiempo que salía corriendo a toda velocidad – ¡zyusuke te lo encargo! Fue lo último que dijo

"cierto, zyusuke… lo había olvidado" y se volteo para ver como podía deshacerse de el

CONTINUARA

Bueno me quede sin muchas ideas, así que tendrán que esperar un tiempo para poder completar el cap. 4 (pero creo que no tardare tanto)

Por cierto ya estoy trabajando en otra historia que subiré en esta semana si todo sale bien. Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Nimtri**: pues ya viste, y esto se pone peor, solo sigue la historia y ya veras como actuara.

**Weird1:** ¡lo siento intente hacerla mas largo, te juro que lo intente! Pero eso no es lo mío esto es lo mas largo que lo pude hacer. Tratare de actualizar mas rápido y veras como hago todo.

**Suna.p: **gracias por los comentarios pues ya viste lo que paso y solo espera a ver lo que pasara. Esto se va poner feo

**Nasaki: **pues si sospecha acertada, la mayoría dio en el clavo y también esa suma que hiciste ¡jajaja! Y no te preocupes todos(as) tenemos la misma condición mental jajajaja. Nos leemos luego.

**Sole**: muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia

**Rebeca**: ya he contestado todas tus preguntas no? aquí esta el tercer cap. Para que lo disfruten todos y todas.

**Yoyo**: gracias, ya estoy pensando en mi segunda historia. Y claro que si todos los reviews son bienvenidos.

**Rex:** pues mi querido amigo hago todo lo que puedo para mejorarla, se que le falta mucho y le dedicare mas tiempo para darle su máximo tamaño.

**Dex**: aquí esta para que le sigas la corriente. Por cierto yo tampoco tengo idea doy nueva en esto así que no se por que no aparece en los "new chapters" aunque eso no importa mucho después de todo la leíste tu y muchas otras personas.

**Sumiko hoi hoi:** muchas gracias perdona que tarde tanto pero tenia que arreglarle muchos detalles. Me dejas un review haber que te pareció este capitulo.

**Sawamura –kun**: me siento honrada de que me hayas elegido mi fic como el primero que lees aquí te dejo el tercer capitulo para ver que te pareció.

Besos n-n

**Day: **pues aquí tienes se que talvez fue muy amable para ser una violación pero te digo que esto va a ponerse muy feo. Gracias por aconsejarme lo de los diálogos. Yo también lo note, pero ya era muy tarde para hacer cambios. Y sobre la trama ya veras más adelante.

**Yoko: **aquí esta un poquito mas largo, tratare de alargarlo mas cada capitulo. Con respecto a tus preguntas tendrás que esperar al capitulo siguiente

Gracias a todos por sus preciados comentarios en realidad me animaron bastante a escribir.

Con esto creo que he contestado todas las interrogantes.

Aunque… queda una: ¿Dónde diablos se metió momoshiro? Pues tendrán que esperar… JAJAJAJAJA

Y ya saben cual es el trato: ustedes me escriben muchos comentarios y yo escribo muchas palabras n-n besos y cuidense


	4. confesion

**SECRETOS MALTRATOS AMOR**

**Hola! Como les va! Se acuerdan de esta historia? La tenía olvidada por problemas de redacción pero ya los solucione n.n **

**Aquí tenemos la continuación de esta historia.**

**Confesión… o un intento**

Solo mira dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Eiji miro hacia abajo.

–que quieres que vea solo veo árboles, estudiantes, suichiro almorzando la comida que una linda chica le ha obsequiado y ahora esta sonriéndole como tonta, kaoru tratando de librarse de sadaharu y también… ¡un momento! Volteo su mirada de vuelta a suichiro. Lo vio sentado bajo un árbol comiendo tranquilamente con esa chica. La chica se percato de su mirada y lo saludo alegremente. Eiji devolvió el saludo.

–te odio dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa mientras la saludaba.

-bueno hablo momoshiro captando su atención

-eiji ya que insistes tanto, te lo contaré, es que

-¡no tengo tiempo, para esto! Grito al tiempo que salía corriendo a toda velocidad – ¡zyusuke te lo encargo! Fue lo último que dijo

"cierto, zyusuke… lo había olvidado" y se volteo para ver como podía deshacerse de el

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-n-n

-**¬¬**

-n-n

-**¬¬**

-n-n

-deja de mirarme así quieres?

-solo estoy esperando

-esperando… ¿que?

- dijiste que nos contarías tu problema así que empieza

-bueno…me prometes que solo quedara entre tu y yo?

-eiji no sabrá de esto verdad?

-de acuerdo… tiene algo que ver con ryoma verdad?

- que te hace pensar eso? Dijo momoshiro tratando de sonar calmado

-ustedes fuera de la cancha son muy transparentes…

-sabes donde esta?

-si n-n

-¡por que no dijiste eso antes!

-no me lo preguntaste

-…

-n-n

-no tengo tiempo para esto dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -dime donde esta, necesito hablar con el

-no puedo decírtelo

Momoshiro se quedo viéndolo fijamente, acaso hablaba en serio? Por su expresión al parecer si. Lo mejor era estar calmado y seguirle el juego…cualquiera que sea.

-por que no me lo puedes decir?

-por que al parecer, el quería estar solo

-oh…veras yo necesito hablar con el urgentemente

-por que?

-porque… somos amigos ryoma me necesita momoshiro no sabia cuan cierto era eso.

-si es solo por eso, no puedo decírtelo

-y por que me lo dirías? Que debo hacer? Momoshiro estaba empezando a molestarse.

-si me dices lo que sientes por ryoma…bueno, yo ya lo se pero quiero oírlo de tus labios.

Esto era el colmo, fuji era un demonio con cara de ángel, como podía pedirle que hiciera eso?.

-si…yo te digo que me gusta ryoma me dirás donde esta?

-si n-n

-ya veo…y si te digo que me gusta ryoma y tu se lo dices a alguien mas… sabes que yo ¡te estrangularía con mis propias manos!

-estoy seguro que no se lo diré a nadie

-bien… me gusta ryoma… dijo entre dientes

-que dijiste? Pregunto syusuke

-que me gusta ryoma? Repitió nuevamente

-que?

-¡QUE ME GUSTA RYOMA! LO AMO, LO ADORO, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN EL, PIENSO EN EL TODO EL TIEMPO Y ME SIENTO COMO BASURA PORQUE SOY EL CAUSANTE DE QUE ESTE MAL…

-….

-…

-… ryoma esta en el salón de química

-…gracia dijo momoshiro saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras si

-ah, y recuerda dijo asomando la cabeza –si alguien se entera…tendré que matarte

-no te preocupes por eso, no lo sabrán por mi

-bien, adiós dirigiéndose al salón de química

-"honestamente…no pensé queme lo diría"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta delicioso dijo a la chica

-en serio? Que bueno que te gusto suichiro dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa –lo hice especialmente para ti

- muchas gracias

Eiji llega corriendo hasta la parejita que se veia muy contenta…demasiado para su gusto. –hola saludo alegremente

-hola eiji saludo suichiro

-hola saludo la chica

-suichiro, te busca la entrenadora dijo eiji

-oh, claro. Gracias por avisarme. Regreso en seguida le dijo a la chica

-y dime… dijo eiji una vez que estuvieron solos

-suichiro es bueno en la cama?

-¡que! Pregunto la chica sonrojada

-que pasa ¿acaso ustedes no han dormido juntos? Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

-no aclaro rápidamente la chica –nosotros somos…

-oh discúlpame, lo que pasa es que suichiro le gusta buscar jóvenes lindas así como tu para llevarlas a la cama. Mas vale que tengas cuidado a el le gusta el sadomasoquismo. Será mejor que te explique todo lo que le gusta para que estés preparada

4 minutos después…

-…la chica estaba medio ida

-ocurre algo malo? "creo que me pase"

-primos…

-¿perdón?

-somos primos…

-oh… en ese instante eiji noto que la chica no tenia la ropa de la escuela.

-tu también le gustas estoy segura… dijo guardando las cosas del almuerzo que le había traído.

-…perdón

-esta bien. En la guerra y el amor todo se vale dijo poniéndose de pie –dile a suichiro que tuve que irme a…cualquier otra parte. Dijo yéndose sorprendida de cuantas perversidades podían caber en la mente de un chico. Tendría que visitar a su psicólogo de urgencia.

-¡perdón¡y lo que te dije del animal al mismo tiempo, no era verdad! Alcanzo a decir eiji. Se quedo viendo como la chica salía de la escuela.-"espero que suichiro me perdone el haberle traumado a la prima de por vida"

-¿eiji?

-ah, hola suichiro

-y donde esta…

-se tuvo que ir, dijo que lo sentía pero tenia que arreglar algo "su mente, pobrecita"

-que malo, casi nunca puede venir a visitarnos

-algo me dice que ya jamás volverá dijo para si mismo

-dijiste algo?

-no, nada

-por cierto, la entrenadora no me estaba buscando

-claro que si. Seguro que se olvido, La edad ya la esta afectando n-n

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"aquí no me buscara" pensaba ryoma. Debía esconderse todo el receso, momoshiro seguro que lo estaba buscando o esperando en la terraza de la escuela. Por eso estaba en el laboratorio de química, momoshiro jamás lo buscaría ahí. Y lo mejor era que le tocaba esa materia después del receso, por lo que podía quedarse en ese lugar.

Se recostó en su asiento con su cabeza entre sus manos para tratar de dormir un poco.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver al sujeto de cabello puntiagudo que conocía muy bien. Ryoma no se movió

-"demonios como lo supo?" la imagen de syusuke vino a su mente . Recordó que el chico lo había estado merodeando por esos lugares y seguramente lo había visto entrar al salón. Fingió estar dormido

Momoshiro entro cerrando la puerta tras si. Esta era una gran oportunidad. Estaban solos Y aunque ryoma fingía estar dormido, eso no le importaba. Si se lo pudo gritar a syusuke también se lo gritaría a ryoma…o al menos trataría.

-Esta bien, se que estas despierto comenzó a hablar –necesito decirte algo importante…

Ryoma ni se movió. Solo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados

-lo que debo decirte es que…tu…bueno tu…tu me… "¿porque no puedo gritar?" definitivamente con fuji había sido mas fácil

Momoshiro noto que ryoma había dejado de fingir y ahora lo miraba desde donde estaba con esos grandes y hermosos ojos, cosa que lo puso mas nervioso, aunque…había algo diferente en ellos…

-¡tu!... "!rayos, no puedo gritar!" momoshiro dio un gran suspiro –"ya basta"

-ryoma…lo que quiero decirte es que tu me

Ahí, justo ahí quedo su declaración, ya que la puerta fue nuevamente abierta dejando ver a la chica de trenzas que entraba. Al parecer el receso se había acabado.

Momoshiro trato, pero no pudo dejar de sentir un ligero deseo hacia ella por haberlo interrumpido. Apuñalada, baleada, descuartizada, ahorcada, atropellada, quemarla viva, echarla en aceite hirviendo, comida por lobos, cualquier cosa con tal de verla muerta.

Detrás de ella llegaron los demás, momoshiro supo que su oportunidad se había esfumado. Tendría que esperar a la salida de la escuela.

-te veré después murmuro a ryoma saliendo del salón silenciosa y rápidamente, cosa que extrañó a todos. Ryoma solo suspiro aliviado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atravesó los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo. En menos de un minuto ya estaba lejos de la escuela. Respiro profundo mientras desaceleraba el paso. No quería encontrarse con el… no podría verlo a esos hermosos ojos de nuevo. Aunque en el receso cayo por unos instantes, seguro que momoshiro había notado algo…

-¡ryoma espera! Grito un agitado momoshiro

Ryoma se detuvo de golpe, pero reanudó su marcha con mayor velocidad. En realidad no quería verlo.

-¡por favor detente! Gritaba momoshiro corriendo para alcanzarlo

Ryoma no pudo resistirse a esa suplica, se resigno a esperarlo y tratar de actuar de una manera mas natural, cosa en la que le había ido muy mal.

-gra-gracias por esperarme dijo momoshiro apoyado en sus rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aliento –sabia que te irías a toda velocidad así que yo también me apresure

-lo sabias? Pregunto ryoma algo sorprendido. Había olvidado lo bien que lo conocía momoshiro

-claro, aunque tu caminas muy rápido dijo momoshiro caminando junto a el

-y yo… quería pedirte disculpas otra vez dijo agachando la cabeza –anoche yo me demore buscando…perdón dijo tristemente

-descuida dijo ryoma sin mirarlo

-en serio lo lamento

-momoshiro…dime porque demonios tardaste tanto? Pregunto con molestia

-es que me demore buscando… dijo algo nervioso mientras ocultaba su rostro.

-¿buscando¿Buscando que? Dijo ryoma deteniéndose. Quería saber que lo hizo demorarse necesitaba saberlo.

-bueno… momoshiro no sabia que decirle, no podía mentirle, no a el. Tendría que decirle la verdad.

-buscaba… ropa para la ocasión dijo sonrojado. Es que…

Ryoma no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Era igual que el pero menos puntual.

-momoshiro… te perdono dijo ryoma con una sonrisa. Al fin había podido mirarle a los ojos como lo hacia antes. En realidad le había guardado algo de rencor por lo que había ocurrido. Si el hubiese estado cerca, lo hubiera defendido pase lo que pase. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Además no podía odiarlo…eso nunca podría hacerlo

-ryoma, estas seguro de que no quieres decirme?

-eso ya no importa…dijo ryoma reanudando la marcha

-bueno, esta bien pero… momoshiro se puso al frente impidiéndole el paso. Tenía la cara completamente roja.

-yo tengo algo que decirte… dijo bajamente "iba a decertelo esa noche, pero..."

Ryoma se quedo frente a el en silencio, solo admiraba su bello rostro.

-"te ves mas lindo cuando te sonrojas"

-tu quisieras...bueno

-que?

-tu quisieras…

-que?

-tu quisieras… hablar conmigo en la terraza de la escuela mañana?

Ryoma lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Eso era todo lo que le iba a decir?

-¿Eso es todo?

-si… es que no puedo decla… decírtelo en medio de la calle. Momoshiro no podía estar más rojo. Sentía la cara ardiendo y el corazón a punto de salir por su garganta. ¡Y ni siquiera le había dicho!

-si…claro dijo ryoma, aunque ya sabia que iba a decirle era despistado, pero no tan despistado. Su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza

-bueno, tengo que irme. Acabo de acordarme que tengo que comprar algo

-esta bien… nos vemos mañana dijo ryoma sintiendo que su cara comenzaba a cambiar de color.

-"le…gusto" pensó ryoma viendo a momoshiro irse con bastante rapidez

-"no hay duda. ¡Le gusto!" su sonrisa no se hizo esperar. Había olvidado todo lo concerniente a la ora noche y a tezuka.

Iba caminando, sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando…

-¡pum! Choco contra alguien

-disculpe…

-ryoma… lo llamo el sujeto que estaba frente a el

Todo pensamiento feliz se borro de su mente. Solo quería correr escapar de el.

-no te atrevas a correr dijo adivinando sus pensamientos

-tezuka… que… ¿que mas quieres de mi? Dijo apenas audible

- a ti respondió tezuka

-no… ryoma comenzó a caminar hacia atrás

-¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Pregunto acercándose –lo que ocurrió la otra noche… ¿lo olvidaste?

-déjame… déjame en paz ryoma no quería recordar, no mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

-tu también…lo disfrutaste, acaso no lo recuerdas? Dijo tomándolo de los hombros

-ya…basta

-recuerda como gemías…como te contorsionabas de placer…no te negaste mucho que digamos…tu te entregaste a mi ryoma, yo no te forcé

-¡no es verdad!... yo… ryoma no sabia que decir. Tezuka quería confundirlo…y lo estaba logrando

-¿leíste la nota? Pregunto seriamente

-si…

-entonces, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Si te acercas a el o tratas de huir de mi….ryoma se inclino en su oído para susurrarle las palabras-su bienestar y el tuyo son tu responsabilidad.

Ryoma cerró los ojos al oír esas palabras. Jamás pensó que tezuka pudiera ser tan psicópata.

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

-si…

Bien… dijo separándose lentamente y mirándolo a los ojos, ojos llenos de confusión. –nos encontraremos después dijo continuando su camino

Ryoma tardo varios minutos en reaccionar. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Debía ser un sueño… o una pesadilla.

CONTINUARA….

Disculpen la demora. Disculpen lo poquito de este cap. El próximo lo haré mas largo...y con lemos ;)

**weird1** seguro que tendrás que leer lo de nuevo para acordarte XD voy en retroceso este me quedo mas corto, pero el otro cap. Estará mejor. Y no te equivocas, tienes un buen sentido del olfato XD ¡nos leemos!

**Nimtri**: sip, tezuka es el malo aquí. Pero si has vistgo mi otra historia veras que no es tan malo. Ahora que estoy de vacas no durare tanto en actualizar…creo n.nu

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**: sip. Ryoma sufrió, pero ya veras lo que viene. Creeme no sera bueno. En cuanto a momoshiro, no tiene nada definido (en este cap) ya veremos como sigue esto. El próximo Cáp. Estará mejor. ¡Hasta luego!

**Rebeca:** jejeje, gracias. Lastima que tarde tanto en actualizar .es que estuve muy ocupada.

**Rex** 1 y 2: créeme, te saldrán canas esperando a que actualize. Aunque a veces (muy raras) actualizo rápido

**Rockergirl-sk**: si, es malo ¡y se pondra peor! Tezuka puede ser muy malo…

**YO**: Bueno, tarde pero seguro. XD solo espero que el próximo Cáp. No dure tanto .y gracias n.n

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos en otra ocasión. Y ya saben… ¡dejen reviews!

Besos ;)


End file.
